


Old Letters and Spell Books

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He had been helping Magnus clean out a spare room that had just been collecting various items over the years when he found it. It was shoved between the pages of a spell book that had been lying open on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any, finding a letter from an ex.

He had been helping Magnus clean out a spare room that had just been collecting various items over the years when he found it. It was shoved between the pages of a spell book that had been lying open on the floor.

The blue and gold stationery paper had fallen out when picked up the book. Out of curiosity, Alec unfolded it and nearly dropped it when he saw, _Magnus, my truest love,_ , written in cursive at the top.

Magnus had had other lovers. He had known this going into the relationship and had accepted it. Magnus kept things from those who meant the most to him, and obviously whoever this was had held a special place in the warlock's heart.

He looked up to see Magnus had still not returned and sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room and continued to read.

_Magnus, my truest love,_

_This spell book came into my possession after a dealing with a werewolf. I immediately thought of you. I know that it has been nearly half a century since we last spoke, but I wish to see you again._

_Do you still remember that last week we spent in Paris? Every time I walk the halls here, I can't help but to think of you. Your memory is everywhere. I know that you may not forgive me yet, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry._

_I love you, Magnus, and I do hope to see you again._

_Camille_

"What did you find?"

Alec jumped, accidentally dropping the letter onto the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going through your things."

Magnus shrugged and walked over, picking the letter up off the ground. His eyes widened for a moment as he read through it before frowning. "I had forgotten about this." He turned towards the spell book where Alec had set it on the table and ran his fingers over the raised title on the front that was in a language Alec did not know. He looked sad and Alec wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him.

After a moment, Magnus picked up the book and set it on the bookshelf with the others he had collected. Alec stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Do you still love her?"

Alec didn't know what possessed him to say that, but it had left his mouth before he realized he had even said it. Magnus looked up at him in surprise for a moment before looking down at the letter in his hand. "A part of me is always going to love her, Alexander," Magnus replied. He glanced at the letter again before it burst into flames, making Alec jump back.

The burnt remains of the letter fell to the floor and Magnus snapped his fingers to make them disappear. "She just never loved me the way I loved her. She made me believe she did, but it was just so I could keep coming back to her. Camille doesn't love anyone but herself, the rest of us are just toys for her amusement."

He turned away from Alec and started to busy himself with sorting again. Alec looked at him sadly before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Magnus, resting his chin on the warlock's shoulder. Magnus went still for a moment before resting his hands over Alec's.

"I'm sorry she treated you that way, Magnus," Alec whispered, holding his boyfriend tighter. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "You deserve to be loved. You deserve everything, and I would give it to you if I could."

Magnus turned in Alec's arms and wrapped his own around Alec's neck, pulling the shadowhunter down for a kiss. "I have you, that's enough." He kissed him again before pulling back and cupping Alec's face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. "I love you, and I'm glad that I had the chance to do so Alexander Lightwood."

Alec smiled. "I'm glad that I got the chance to love you too, Magnus."


End file.
